ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Despoil
Effect of Despoil Either this is a very low chance to steal an item, or it's based on steal+ gear (of which I don't use any) or I'm really unlucky. 0/3 on the same too weak gigas in lufaise meadows, and I never got the message of the debuff wearing so I think it can be assumed that the steal must be successful to inflict enfeeb (I had the mob attacking me for over 10 mins while waiting on timers). I was also unsuccessful on a too weak bugard and then a too weak orc before trying a very tough bird in mis. coast to see if it was based on the level of the mob. still no joy on that or various other mobs in abyssea the following day.--Babekeke 05:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) stole a sea puk's puk wing and inflicted accuracy down for about 90 seconds (sea puk's accuracy down effect wore off was in chat log) stole a puk's puk egg and it was inflicted with slow for 90 seconds. Is it me, or are all the listed despoil items, apart from the beastmen foods, items that these mobs normally drop? Just speculation, but perhaps Despoil takes/duplicates items from the drop pool? It would be one explanation for getting two different items from the Scorp listed below. Although I suppose its a little early to jump to that conclusion. ^-^; --Lukaryu 16:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not counting the food items that you steal from beastmen, it looks like you can despoil items that some other monsters of that family can drop. For example, I stole many Bird Blood from Bloodsuckers in Bostaunieux Oubliette, but they do not drop that item. However, other leeches in other areas do drop it. For a more obvious example, take a look at mandragoras. The table below shows that you can despoil Saruta Cotton from Mourioche and the mandies in Abyssea - Tahrongi, but they don't drop that item. So far, it also seems that most "good drops" can't be despoiled. For example, I've stolen many Fiend Blood and Bird Blood from those Bloodsuckers but I never stole any Beastman Blood. In sea, I was hoping to steal Ghrah M Chips but all I got was Luminion Chips. The "rarest" item I got so far was a Luminian Tissue from an Aern... Soily 10:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Just had an additional effect of dealing damage. I stole a crab shell from a Steelshell in Boyahda and the crab took additional 36 damage. Rikiyame 2:12, July 15, 2010 (CST) Steal Section on Mob Pages Perhaps we should rename the 'Steal' section on the mob pages, as now it tends to cover not just Steal, but Despoil, and sometimes Mug as well? perhaps we could call it 'Additional Drops' for example? Alternatively we could just add a seperate table category for each type, but that seems a little excessive to me. --Lukaryu 07:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Please add despoil items under the steal heading, but only if the item is different from what can normally be stolen. Tahngarthortalk- 02:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, there should be a new subsection in the "How to obtain" section of those items, called "Despoiled from", just like the "Stolen from" section, linking back to the monsters. I'll work on it later today with the items in the table below. Soily 10:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Done, I created a "Despoiled From" section for all the items in the Despoil table below. Please, everyone, do the same from now on, whenever you despoil a new item from a monster, update both the monster's page AND the item's page. Thank you. Soily 11:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) More-over, does Despoiling a regular item such as a Ghrah chip still leave the possibility of that item dropping once it is dead, or is that the item that was in the pool for the mob to drop? If another can drop at the end, it certainly is a nice farming boon. Got a demon horn from Doom Demon in castle baileys w/ despoil.Oxgodfather 11:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Gear? Anyone know if Steal gear applies? Blind hope says yes, years of experience say no. --Kasandaro 04:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd guess not since Raider's Poulaines +1 and Raider's Poulaines +2 give 'enhances Despoil'. --Babekeke 18:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Recast plugin glitch /sigh, i'm hoping the Shared timers are a glitch, or i hate Square Enix, whats so broken about giving us another Steal? i mean seriously... Is Steal so game-breaking it needs a shared timer? That being said, i think it sharing a timer with Coll/Acomp is a glitch, theres no reason -that- should happen, probably the infamous "Spaghetti code" fuck ups, if its not though im very very sad =( that it'd be made useless since it nerfs 3 other Job abilities timers on use. - User:Karbuncle This news makes me very very sad. I personally don't mind the shared timer to much with steal. Steal remove buff or Despoil give debuff. Not a bad choice. But WTF is with the coll/Acomp timer. The shared timer with Steal is not a bug, and the Collaborator recast thing is nonsense, someone was watching their recast plugin without watching their JA menu. It's a glitch on the plugin's part, collaborator can be used independently of steal/despoil. I've also noticed the typical steal drops don't apply to despoil, you can steal alot of food it seems. Goblin Mercenaries in Cape terrigan yield at least Goblin Chocolate, while Yagudo in Castle O S yielded a sole sushi. Am I the only one who thinks its improper to talk about a third-party program glitch on the article page like that? If its a glitch with your CHEATING program and not the game, I don't really think it has a place on the wiki... Orenwald 19:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) *We really don't need the plugin police starting an entire debate on what is "cheating" in the game. That being said however, there should not be any talk of third-party programs on the actual article page, but feel free to talk about them on the discussion page. --Nicknick 19:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fair enough to me. Removed all talk of the plug in glitch and reset it to just say, "Shares timer with Steal" Dynamis? So I did about 20 despoils on normal Dynamis mobs in Dynamis - Beaucedine and I didn't get anything. Out of a nomral 20 attempt try with steal I'll usually go at least 5/20 with +7 Steal. I was just wondering what everyone else was getting in Dynamis. I was hoping maybe 100s. :3 --Dot.Tobi 01:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Success Rate I've noticed that my Despoil success rate was much higher than normal these past 2 days. I did not take too much notice, but I think there was a full moon at the time If this is the case, then it could be effected by the moon giving a much better chance with a full moon and much worse failure on a new moon -Crawlerbasher 01:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Debuff list 4 of 4 successful Despoils in Abyssea-LTP on Crapaudys have all netted Poroggo Hat's as well as inflicted MAB down. If it were that random, I dont believe I'd constantly net the same debuff. Further testing encouraged, as well as allowing a list to be created.--Nynja 06:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I noticed the same thing, I used Despoil on Pachypodiums in Abyssea - Tahrongi over half a dozen times, and on every occasion I inflicted Attack down. Perhaps the Debuff/Debuff priority is dependant on mob family? --Lukaryu 06:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The status inflicted is dependent on the item that you steal from the mob. For example, if you steal Land Crab Meat from a crab, it will be inflicted with Slow, but if you steal a Crab Shell from it, it will be inflicted with Defense Down. Sukeisu 13:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Have to agree on this. I was fighting Aura Status for nearly 5 hours after update that increased accuracy of Despoil and was able to get different types of effects according to what I stole. If I got Mythril Ore the effect was Defense Down, if it was Golem Shard then the effect was Magic Def Down. Kerayu September 11, 2010 If the debuff is dependant on the mob + item stolen, should we be noting the debuff on mob and item pages on the wiki? it wouldnt be hard for the item pages, just add a 'debuff' column to the 'Despoiled from' Table or some such, but putting it on the mob pages might be messy? --Lukaryu 22:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Orcish Champion, Davoi, meat jerky, Attack Down, confirmed 12/4/10--Deadmeataru 15:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ziz, Mamook, Giant Bird Feather, Acc Down --Deadmeataru 20:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC)